Envuelta en tu perfume
by HeavenlyEve
Summary: Este es el deseo de Le chat et le abeille en el foro Sakabattō: Una historia de amor entre Kaoru y Tomoe.


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

 **Este es el deseo de** **Le chat et le abeille** **en el foro** **Sakabattō**

 **Envuelta en tu Perfume**

.

..

...

Tomoe caminaba temblando por las calles de Kioto; había huido sin pensarlo desde la casa de su padre cuando supo que Kiyosato había muerto y ahora vagaba sin rumbo, mojada por la lluvia que no paraba de caer, fría y tiritando.

Había preguntado por todas partes intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre el asesino de su novio, sin embargo, no consiguió nada: _Fue un asesino de las sombras, nadie conoce su aspecto_ \- le repitieron una y otra vez. _Vuelva a su casa, es una mujer joven y guapa, encontrará a alguien más que la quiera_ \- le aconsejaban con buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, rechazaba con arrogancia estos consejos: _ellos no saben nada_ \- _se_ repetía, ¿cómo iban a entenderla? Ella había sido criada para ser la esposa de Akira Kiyosato, no había nada más para ella en el futuro, Akira era lo único que siempre vio, sin Kiyosato tampoco había Tomoe. Por eso ahora no era más que un ser vacío que vagaba en la oscuridad.

De a poco las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarla, se obligo a seguir caminando hasta que llego a las puertas de un dojo. Al menos ahí estaría cubierta de la lluvia gracias al pequeño techo de tejas grises que la cobijaría. Puso sus manos en la puerta y sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó.

.

..

...

Kaoru había estado esperando que dejara de llover en el restaurante de su amiga Tae. Había aprovechado de ayudarla con sus quehaceres mientras charlaban alegremente

\- Al fin a dejado de llover - dijo Kaoru asomándose por la puerta trasera del restaurante

\- Será mejor que aproveches y vayas a casa, es probable que más tarde llueva de nuevo - respondió a su amiga

\- Tienes razón - dijo Kaoru quitándose el delantal que Tae le había proporcionado para que no ensuciara su bello kimono amarillo de colorido estampado - nos vemos pronto, Tae – Kaoru sonrío para después salir corriendo animadamente

\- Gracias por la ayuda, querida - respondió Tae sonriendo y despidiéndose con un leve gesto de manos.

.

..

...

Kaoru corría de prisa, la humedad del aire le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover nuevamente. Cuando al fin divisó su dojo se sintió aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo, sin embargo, cuando llegaba a la puerta se dio cuenta de que una chica, tal vez de su misma edad, estaba tendida en el suelo. Se acercó preocupada; estaba mojada y sucia

\- Por Dios, si sigue aquí cogerá una pulmonía - dijo intentando despertarla. No obstante, la chica no reaccionaba.

Kaoru la levantó con esfuerzo y la cargó sobre su espalda. Entro con ella y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Puso a calentar el agua mientras le quitaba la yukata empapada y embarrada. _Es muy bella_ \- pensó Kaoru mientras la desvestía. Su cuerpo blanco y frío, delgado pero bien modelado, su rostro delicado y ese aroma a ciruelo blanco que inundaba la estancia hicieron que Kaoru se sonrojara y terminara de quitarle la ropa con torpeza e intentando tocarla lo menos posible.

Tocó el agua para comprobar su temperatura y cuando estuvo conforme cargó nuevamente a la chica y la sumergió con delicadeza, esperando que el calor volviera a introducirse en su cuerpo. Tomó una esponja y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo suave de la desconocida; su corazón comenzó a latir intranquilo y casi se escapa de su pecho cuando miró el rostro de ella y vio sus ojos abiertos: unos profundos, oscuros, fríos e impenetrables ojos negros.

\- Yo... yo... te encontré desmayada en la calle, estabas mojada y muy fría... por eso... pensé... que... bueno... un baño te haría bien

\- Gracias - respondió despacio

Kaoru no estaba segura de si debía continuar, sin embargo, antes de decidirlo sus manos se movieron solas y siguieron frotando la piel de Tomoe, jabonó su cuerpo, limpio su rostro e incluso lavó su largo y sedoso cabello negro. Tomoe se dejó hacer sin decir nada, simplemente observaba la paciencia que la chica empleaba en ella.

Cuando quedó conforme, Kaoru ayudó a Tomoe a secarse y le entregó una yukata limpia y gruesa

\- Te prepararé un té caliente - dijo Kaoru guiando a su invitada hasta la sala, Tomoe tomo asiento junto a una pequeña mesa de madera mientras Kaoru corría a la cocina en busca del té prometido.

Al poco rato Kaoru volvió con una bandeja, traía té y también unos bolitas dulces rellenas de anko. Tomoe la miraba fijamente mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa, Kaoru sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi? - preguntó finalmente Tomoe

\- Bueno... estabas desmayada afuera de mi casa, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

\- Pero, soy una desconocida

\- Eso se arregla fácil - Kauro rio - Mi nombre es Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

\- Tomoe Yukishiro - respondió

\- Ves, ahora no somos tan desconocidas

\- Gracias - dijo Tomoe bajando la vista

\- ¿Por qué estabas desmayada, Tomoe?

Tomoe la miró en silencio.

\- No tienes que decirme si no quieres, ¿tienes dónde ir? Yo… no tengo problemas en que te quedes aquí. Ha vuelto a llover y hace frío afuera.

\- No quisiera causarte más problemas

\- Pero vivo sola, no es ningún problema para mi... al contrario, así me haces compañía

Los ojos negros se encontraron con los ojos azules de Kaoru, se miraron fijamente y estuvieron en silencio. Kaoru se empezó a inquietar porque no era capaz de identificar las emociones en el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos impenetrables, se sonrojó al sentirse escrutada, pensando a que diferencia de Tomoe ella era tan simple que cualquiera podía leer lo que pensaba con sólo ponerle un poco de atención. El sonrojo se hizo más fuerte.

\- Además, no me interesa la razón... sólo sé que estás aquí y quiero que te quedes - dijo apretando la tela de su falda mientras desviaba la vista para no mirar los oscuros ojos de Tomoe

\- Está bien - respondió Tomoe - después de todo, ya no tengo un lugar al cual volver

\- Iré a preparar tu cuarto - dijo Kaoru poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y saliendo alegremente

\- Esa niña, es... - dijo Tomoe en cuanto la vio salir

.

..

...

Kaoru se sentía alegre por la compañía de Tomoe, ella aún no le contaba nada de su vida, pero presentía que había pasado por alguna tragedia que le impedía sonreír. Y no sabía la razón, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseo ardientemente ver una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de la inexpresiva mujer.

Había momentos en que Kaoru quedaba absorta contemplando los movimientos elegantes de la mujer y su suave, pero frío rostro. Y sin tener claro el por qué, pero sin poder evitarlo, en muchas ocasiones la recordó desnuda y volvió a sentir en las yemas de sus dedos el tacto delicado de su piel nívea.

.

..

...

Tomoe se sentía confundida, había viajado sola, exponiéndose a innumerables peligros sólo para poder cobrar venganza por la muerte de su prometido. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en casa de esa chica, esa chica de ojos color mar, tan transparentes como el cielo, que la observaba incansablemente y se ruborizaba cuando la sorprendía haciéndolo. Lo que más la perturbaba y sorprendía de la situación era que se sentía realmente tranquila y sus sentimientos de venganza se aplacaban, e incluso había llegado a sentirse realmente feliz al ver la sonrisa alegre y sincera de Kaoru, a pesar de ser completamente incapaz de expresar aquella felicidad.

El tiempo pasaba calmo, sus días rutinarios no la aburrían, al contrario, se descubría pensando que tipo de comida podía preparar para Kaoru, e incluso comenzó ha plantar algunas cosas en el jardín con la idea de hacer un pequeño huerto que las abasteciera de algunos productos de primera necesidad. La verdad es que sin darse cuenta se fue apropiando de los espacios de ese lugar, los espacios que Kaoru abría para ella.

.

..

...

\- Kaoru - dijo Tomoe cuando terminaron de comer - creo que he estado abusando de tu hospitalidad por mucho tiempo... tal vez ya es hora de marcharme

\- ¿A dónde?... dijiste que no tenías un lugar al cual volver - respondió Kaoru con la mirada ensombrecida

\- La verdad es que mi padre vive en Edo, abandoné mi casa porque vine en busca de venganza

\- ¿Venganza?

\- Sí, ni novio fue asesinado mientras le servía como guardaespaldas de uno de los hombres importantes del gobierno. Vine aquí preguntando por su asesino, sin embargo, un asesino de las sombras rara vez puede ser identificado; mata a su víctima y a todos los testigos. Yo... cuando me encontraste vagaba sin rumbo, frustrada, sola, llena de rabia, vacía... sin esperanzas de poder cumplir con el deseo que me trajo hasta aquí

\- Todos viven la vida llenos de deseos que nunca podrán hacerse realidad - la interrumpió Kaoru mientras ocultaba su rostro ensombrecido

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Kaoru entonces retomó la palabra

\- Supongo que lo amaste mucho para atreverte a llegar hasta aquí

\- Eso fue lo que pensé - respondió Tomoe - sin embargo...

\- ¿Sin embargo?

\- Fui educada para ser su esposa. Toda mi vida giró siempre en torno a él. Cuando dijeron que murió más que tristeza sentí vacío... me educaron para él por lo que sin él yo no era nada. Vine en busca de venganza porque lo que me arrebataron fue a la persona que yo era; la mujer de Kiyosato.

Las palabras de Tomoe sorprendieron a Kaoru, pero después de reflexionar un poco dijo

\- Entonces quédate conmigo... quisiera ayudarte a reconstruirte, y estoy segura de aquí puedes construir algo mejor de lo que construirías a través de la venganza

Por primera vez Kaoru logró ver la sonrisa de Tomoe, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho cuando vio lo hermosa que lucía en su rostro; aquella belleza sublime cobrando vida y volviéndose asequible, como un regalo al alcance de sus manos.

Tomoe sonrió sin pensarlo, pero entendía por qué lo hacía, después de todo había disfrutado el tiempo con Kaoru, era la primera vez que se sentía haciendo algo que había escogido por si misma, era la primera vez que escogía a la persona a la cual le dedicaba sus pensamientos cada día.

Tomoe se dio cuenta de la turbación que sintió Kaoru al verla sonreír, no le extrañaba pues rara vez lo hacía. También se dio cuenta de las manos temblorosas que Kaoru aferraba a su ropa, de su mirada brillante y ese rubor intenso en su piel

\- Todos viven la vida llenos de deseos que nunca podrán hacerse realidad - repitió Tomoe las palabras de Kaoru - pero hay deseos que si vale la pena intentar alcanzar

Entonces, Tomoe se acercó a Kaoru, quien al verse invadida por el perfume de ciruelo blanco, cerró los ojos y se perdió en el beso y los brazos de Tomoe


End file.
